


Adrenaline

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [12]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved it. Adrenaline. Nature's drug. His drug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

He loved it. Adrenaline. Nature's drug. His drug.

He once overheard some science about adrenaline, that some people had a tolerance for it. Some could just stand on the edge of a cliff and get their adrenaline that way. Himself?

He had to leap off that cliff, he needed to jump out of that place, he needed to get his adrenaline rush from doing things which scared other people.

Well, that was a lie: he got it another way.

Chasing down terrorists who were moments away from achieving their goals, seconds away from creating a nightmare world in their vision, even sometimes a minute or so after they'd finished their plans and were celebrating.

Watching a bomb tick down the seconds, minutes, looking at the wires and knowing that, by cutting the wrong one, he'd die in an instant, die because of his failure.

Diving down underneath the sea's surface, calculating the point of no return trying to save someone, or recover a crucial element and thus foil the terrorists' plans. Debating whether to press on and risk drowning, or to turn back and potentially endanger the planet.

Adrenaline.

Don't leave home without it.


End file.
